Taleria Wiki
Welcome to the Taleria Wiki All things related to the fantasy world of Taleria. Description Taleria is a fantasy world that arose circa 2000 as the brainchild of Tyler Mobley, along with fellow loremaster Nathan Fisher, as their backdrop for storytelling inspired by a vast array of fantasy lore. Over time, it became a highly detailed world with maps, phylogenies, cultures, empires, and original ideas. With the exception of magic and it's properties, the world of Taleria adheres to most laws of nature as we know them. In many ways, it is Earth as it could have been. Races Ikarians The first sentient bipeds of Taleria were pointed-eared primates called Ikarians. It is believed that these pointed ears are what gave rise to a pronounced attunement of magic. Ikarians would eventually split into the Trolls and the Biolls. Generations of passive adaptive magic gave trolls characteristics of their environment, whereas biolls acquired characteristics of certain proximal life forms. The most ancient of the extant biolls are the Treefolk. Many generations of bioll magic had made them almost indistinguishable from trees. Long before they had gotten to this point, however, an early offshoot were the Dryads, who have a more Ikarian appearance and were the first biolls to have somewhat of a control over the transformation magic, perhaps a necessary response to the troll migrations disturbing the forest, as well as being the first semblance of "will" magic. Some of the Dryads lost all bioll magic in favor of will magic and became the first elves, retaining only the longevity of the trees. The Wood Elves stayed in the forest, while Snow Elves, Dark Elves, and Sand Elves came from those who ventured east. The Deyal are a lineage of Wood Elves that can be traced to a single being known as Dealys. Dealys was born with a unique mutation that gave him an astounding sense of will magic, including immortality. Being the only elf with this trait, his progeny gradually weakened, but all surviving immortals can be traced to Dealys in some way. Rotulians Around the time of the first Dryads, the round-eared, less magically inclined Rotulians first appeared in Taleria, distant relatives of the Ikarians. With the threat of trolls and other predators, most Rotulians were forced to adapt in various ways. The Giants are those who became larger than the trolls throughout the generations, the Cavelings were those that hid in caves or burrowed, and the Humans generally outsmarted their predators or surpassed them in agility. Cavelings would later divide into Troggs, Dwarves, and Gnomes, while Humans are subdivided into Mankind and Halflings. Empires * Baruda: Located in the south-west Garubian Sea, the tropical islands of Baruda are home to the westmen Barudians and Pygmies, as well as Limàni and Serpàni. There are many smaller islands surrounding the main island, Tarpia, which is split down the middle by a large river. * Canora Isles: In the far east of the known world, the landmasses Canora, Ayeli, and several smaller islands collectively form the Canora Isles, mostly populated by eastmen. * Carynthia: Bordered by the Sea of Dragons, Lake Kunadar, as well as forests, mountains, deserts and rivers, Carynthia is home to the northmen of the east. The northernmost part of the empire is also home to Capràni and Rodàni. * Dekormia: Mostly jungle and mountains, Dekormia sits between the Garubian and Qur'pan Seas and is divided into thirds by the River Garub. Dense and nearly impassable, it serves as a natural border between Garubia and Kronecia. Native Dekormians are an ancient beast-folk with the ability to shape shift into one or more semi-animal forms at a time. * Farbane: Locked between the North River Garub and the mountains of Dekormia, the Farbish Empire extends from the river to the Qur'pan Sea and is home to a clade of southmen called Farbs. * Garubia: Bound by ocean and a mighty forked river, the arid Garubia is largely sand and bushland and is inhabited by a clade of sand elves known as Garubians, or Garubì. * Jakruvar: One of two empires that borders the Dragon Canal, Jakruvar is mostly temperate hills atop sandstone bedrock, which has worn into many caves and ravines. Cave goblins live deep on the east border, but most of the empire is populated by Jakruvians, who came from early southmen that migrated east across the canal. * Kankrunite: Far in the northwest of the known world, Kankrunite is a large archepelago of volcanic islands. The native humans, ancient westmen known as Kanks, share the northernmost territories with frost giants. The terrain is mostly rocky and dark with obsidian. There are many active volcanic faults with a steady flow of molten rock, and due to the high sulfur content, the lava and flames are blue in color. * Kronecia: In the heartland of the south continent of Taleria, the massive empire of Kronecia has the highest human population of any of the empires. However, there are many humanoid varieties native to this temperate haven including imps, fey, halflings, Vaporì, Amphàni, goblins, ogres and orcs. * Litri: In middle of the Sea of Dragons, spawned from ferrous volcanos, lies the red chain of islands known as Litri. The natives are a heat-tolerant, reptilian beast-folk called Dracàni, who live in symbiosis with the dragons that also call the islands home. The volcanos emanate far more lava than smoke, enough to raise the temperature of the entire region, making heat-tolerance a desirable trait in this northern tropical biome. * Murad: Nestled against the Canoran Sea in far east Taleria lies the mostly arid land of Murad. Muradians are eastmen, but are also partly descended from Jakruvians. While their neighbors to the west in Zoq are predominantly elephant-like humanoids called Pachàni, Muradians are humans that breed Mammuts, colossal elephants for transportation and battle. * Noctelon: In east Taleria, bordered by the Canoran Sea, lies the land of Noctelon, home of the Nocthàl, also known as the Night Elves. The Noctelon Desert covers nearly half the empire, most of which is kept dark and cool due to perpetual ash clouds emitted by the volcanic mountain Noctoria. The dark, seemingly endless flow of ash clouds is unique to this Talerian volcano. * Nordikor: The most expansive empire, Nordikor covers most of northern Taleria. It is a land that includes temperate regions, fertile valleys, rocky hills, forests, and great mountains that reach far above the clouds. The far north becomes tundras and glaciers and the icy archepelago known as the Blizzard Cap. Many humanoid groups are endemic to Nordikor, including trolls, dwarves, frostlings, giants, and the first northmen. * Palagonia: Known as the land of light elves, Palagonia is also the homeland of gnomes and treefolk, among other humanoids. The large, predominantly forested empire covers northwest Taleria and is bound by the Palagonia Sea on the west and Phantom Bay on the north shore. In addition to mostly deciduous forests, Palagonia contains swamps, mountains, and extensive shorelines and meadows. * Pleiston: The most southeastern empire of Taleria, Pleiston is home to a clade of eastmen rich with unique culture. The jungles of Pleiston are host to a wide range of wildlife and plants. Southern Pleistonians are adept at coastal life amidst flooded forests, while northerners are more acclimated to high-altitude environments. * Qur'pa: Dry and treacherous with deserts, quicksand, tar pits, and muddy rivers, Qur'pa is home to endemic sand elves known as Qur'panì and is located south of Jakruvar and north of Vazzar, Zoq, and Murad. * Sarono: Eroded into gulches and valleys by acid rain, the inhospitable Sarono experiences the full effects of Mount Noctoria's eruptions, located in the northeast corner of Taleria. The ashen landscape is mostly devoid of sunlight, due to wind currents that funnel the ash clouds overhead. The life that survives in the dark northern Sarono is in constant battle with death and decay associated with the acidic volcanic rains. * Tazoma: Between the southern seas of east Taleria, Tazoma hosts a canal between the two. Tazomians are a clade of eastmen indigenous to this land comprised of tropical beaches, highlands, jungles, and savannas. * Vazzar: Bracing the southeast Qur'pan Sea, the desert-laden Vazzar also boasts fertile lands along the west coast. It is home of the pyramid-building Acrothàl, who together with the Nocthàl, make up the dark elves. * Watola: Home of the Felàni and the westmen Aridians, Watola has rainforests in the north, and savannas, steppes, deserts, and beaches to the south. Divided into west and east peninsulas, the eastern is more temperate, with prairies, plains and marshlands. Just north of Baruda, Watola is in the southwest corner of Taleria. * Zoq: Smallest of the empires, Zoq is landlocked between Vazzar, Qur'pa, Tazoma, and Murad on the northern Bay of Tazoma. It maintains distinction by being the homeland of the Pachàni, an Elephant-like beastfolk that thrive in this oasis among deserts. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse __FORCETOC__